prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Marti Belle
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York City, New York | billed = New York City, New York | trainer = Johnny Rodz | debut = July 12, 2008 (as a valet) November 7, 2009 (as a wrestler) | retired = }} Martibel Payano (August 7, 1988) is an independent American female wrestler, best known for her time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. She has worked for various promotions under the ring name Marti Belle. She begin her wrestling career as a valet on July 12, 2008. She made her wrestling debut as a wrestler on November 7, 2009. Since making her debut she has wrestled for Women Superstars Uncensored, National Wrestling Superstars, and Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling. Belle held the WSU Tag Team Championship as a member of The Belle Saints with Tina San Antonio, and she is also a former WSU Spirit Champion. Professional wrestling career Women Superstars Uncensored Debut and Belle Saints (2010-2011) Payano debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored as Marti Belle; forming The Belle Saints with Tina San Antonio on March 6, 2010 and competing in a losing effort against The Boston Shore (Amber and Lexxus) at WSU's 3rd Anniversary Show. Belle made her singles debut for WSU in the J-Cup Tournament, losing to Brittney Savage. Belle would team with Tina again on November 6 in a victorious outing against Jana and Cindy Rogers to capture the WSU Tag Team Championship, and they would defeat Jamilia Craft and Jennifer Cruz on the same night to retain the titles for the first time. At WSU's 4th Anniversary Show, Belle retained the tag titles with Jazz as her partner replacing Tina (who was attacked before the event) in a three-way match against The Soul Sisters (Jana and Luscious Latasha) and The Cosmo Club (Cindy Rogers and Amy Lee). Split and Feud with Tina San Antonio (2011-2012) Belle and Tina began having problems after losing the tag titles to The Boston Shore at Uncensored Rumble IV. After losing a #1 Contender's Match to The Soul Sisters at Breaking Barriers II on November 19, 2011, Belle was blamed for the loss by Tina. Later on, WSU Commissioner Amy Lee showed Belle a video of Tina's attack, which was revealed to be a hoax set up by Tina so she could (kayfabe) try out for World Wrestling Entertainment. After Belle confronted Tina, the two partners hugged each other, but Belle would be attacked by Tina shortly afterward, putting an end to The Belle Saints and turning Tina into a villainess. Belle was on the losing end of an eight-woman tag team match on January 21, 2012, with Alicia, Brittney Savage, and Jana as her partners against Tina, Jennifer Cruz, Allysin Kay, and Sassy Stephie. Belle would defeat Tina on March 3 at WSU's 5th Anniversary Show, but she would lose to Tina in a rematch at the J-Cup event one month later. Spirit Champion (2012–2014) Belle won her first singles championship in WSU on June 16, 2012 by defeating Jessicka Havok at Uncensored Rumble V to win the WSU Spirit Championship. At Full Steam Ahead ''on October 13, Belle had her first title defense; a successful one against Nikki Addams. Belle had another successful title defense against Ezavel Suena on October 12, 2013, but she would be attacked by Suena after the match, leading Belle to challenge Suena to a Title vs Mask rematch. At ''Mutiny on February 8, 2014, Belle lost the title to Suena, who later unmasked and revealed herself as Niya. Belle's title reign lasted 1097 days; the longest in WSU history. Belle returned to WSU at Resurgence on September 13 and was defeated by Jenny Rose in singles action. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014–2017) Belle appeared at the 2014 Knockouts Knockdown II defeating ODB to move onto the Queen of the Knockouts Gauntlet Match. She was eliminated during the Gauntlet Match which was won by Madison Rayne. Belle debuted on the full-time roster as a member of The Doll House alongside Jade on the April 24, 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling. Jade was having a match against Laura Dennis when the referee ejected Belle for interfering in the match on Jade's behalf. In a fit of anger Belle attacked the referee causing Jade to lose by DQ. On January 18, 2017, it was reported that Payano's contract with TNA had expired and that she had left the company. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Hells Bells'' (Double underhook sitout facebuster) **Straight jacket neckbreaker slam *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Bulldog **Boston crab **Headscissors takedown **Russian legsweep **Marti Makeover (forward Russian legsweep/Stroke) **Dos Amigas **Hip Attack **Baton Attack *'With Jade' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Homewrecker'' (Double crucifix powerbomb) *'Managers' *'Wrestlers managed' **Tristan Spade **Jade **Taryn Terrell *'Tag teams and stables' **Belle Saints - with Tina San Antonio (2010) **The Doll House - with Taryn Terrell and Jade (TNA) **BTY - with Jayme Jameson (SHINE) *'Entrance themes' **"Milkshake" by Kelis (WSU) **"For the Gods" by PUi Tribe **"Doll Parts" by Hole (TNA; used as a member of The Dollhouse) Championships and accomplishments *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Ladies Championship (1 time) *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Starlet Championship (1 time) *'Shine Wrestling' **Shine Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jayme Jameson *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #47 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #38 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #37 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #32 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tina San Antonio (1) and Jazz **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) See also *Marti Belle's event history External links * Marti Belle Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Marti Belle Profile at Facebook *Marti Belle Profile on Model Mayhem *Martie Belle Profile at Myspace * Twitter Page * Profile Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1988 births Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:2008 debuts Category:Managers and valets Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Living people Category:National Wrasslin' League alumni Category:Interviewers Category:World Class Revolution alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni